


Unconditional

by Shineey_Star



Series: Perdu Verse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Through the Years, introspective, neither of their names are explicitly stated, slight nsfw, supposed to be under 1k but what are word limits, they're in love, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shineey_Star/pseuds/Shineey_Star
Summary: He loved the way the knight smiled at him. Reserved and sweet. Hesitant for fear of what eyes might watch the exchange, but the prince couldn't hold back how much joy that soared through his heart the moment he saw it. He couldn't hold back his own bright smile that was reserved only for his partner in life. It was more obvious at times than others. Sometimes in the middle of conversations with his retainer or his siblings, he would pause in the middle of his conversations just to stare and smile a little longer than necessary. To see the knight blush at the attention--a light flush painted cheeks and neck that made something flutter in the supposedly cold and callous prince's heart. They claim the prince softened with the castle knight coming into his life.He would have to agree.(Xander reflecting on his relationship with Silas over the years)
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Silas
Series: Perdu Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of NSFW in one area of this, nothing explicit, but it's there lmao.

In his childhood, despite how his shyness much resembled his own, the young boy was a bright light in Nohr. In a place where light rarely permeated that heavy dark blanket in the sky, he was something blinding that set him away from his other siblings. This young boy, who had such an honest heart and kept to himself in a solitude imposed on him by his mother, still wielded the ability to make the prince smile. A smile that was curious then. Inquisitive about how this child—this little knight that he had been affectionately nicknamed by the crown prince himself—could remain so sincere and maintain such a quiet passion despite his circumstances. A smile that was genuine and not forced for the sake of the young boy's own comfort but because this prince wanted to. Because this young boy ripped the smile out of him with so little effort. While the boy himself rarely made an outburst that matched his designated playmate who the prince was sure overwhelmed his emotions, he still was so emotive, so pleasant a presence to have.

Only for that to be shredded before his eyes, that light dimmed to nothing as he was ripped away from the fortress because his big heart desiring to be the best friend he could possibly be led to him being taken away.

Not to be seen for eight years.

Those eight years were rough for the crown prince. A dread that grew immeasurably in his chest weighing him down as he knew something terrible had happened. For him to disappear for so long without a word, it couldn't have been because he wanted it to be that way. It had to have been because he was forced once more into circumstances that hurt him. Again.

The crown prince was never fond of the boy's mother. Lady Sybil, known to the nobility as the Devil's Queen in whispers, because she was ruthless and used you to how she saw fit. The crown prince felt she did the same for her son. Used him as a way to get close to the royals. Used him as a way to make her own power and influence stronger. Her son was a simple tool to her and for that, the crown prince loathed her existence. The only reason he would ever thank her for being so pushy was that he got to meet her beautiful, loving son. Her son that she disowned and abused so much that the prince didn't know how he could still love and remain so honest and kind 8 years later. A smile that was so much brighter than when they were children. He almost seemed free without the _Devil's Queen_ imposing herself on him drowning him. The looming darkness behind his eyes seemed obscured by the light, but maybe it was just because the young knight was now older and accepting of what he went through.

Or simply he repressed it so he would never have to think about his suffering again.

The crown prince loathed thinking of whatever locked up pain the castle knight was hiding. Despite that worry, the prince wouldn't speak to the knight until the war started and even still it took forever for them to cross the boundary of prince and knight again. He grinned and beared through so many hardships. Bore the pain of his fellow soldiers as an ode to his best friend until it was simply ingrained him to just be that. Overwhelming him to the point where he forgot who he was. Where he couldn't attach his name to his body and think it be true. And all the crown prince could do was hope that his words of comfort and support would reach him. Because just like him, the knight refused to lean on others. Refused as such because he didn't want to be a burden. No matter how much the prince would refute that claim and tell him he would never be a burden to him, the poison his mother injected him with at a young age blinded him. Struck an irrational fear in his heart that he would never belong if he complained, that he would always be undeserving because he would never be enough.

Again, the prince loathed the knight’s mother for hurting him even after her death. For torturing him again because she made a pledge to the cursed dragon and came back just to ruin him again. And the knight would repress his memories again. Would repress his pain and wonder why he was sad. All the prince wanted to do was to be there for him. Wanted to go from prince to knight, to friends, to now, lovers.

It brought joy to the prince's heart to know that he could wake up beside the knight, his partner and love him unconditionally without fear of not being loved back. He never would have expected this when they were younger. Hadn't even thought about it. Because the little boy then was more family then. A brother. Someone the prince and the rest of his family loved in a way they couldn't explain.

Now, that love was different.

And the first time the knight ever said that to him, that he _loved_ him, the prince was sure he forgot how to function. The knight was so flustered when he said it and the prince thought he might leave the room. But he gripped his hand tightly and kissed him telling him he did as well. Love was always an interesting thing between the two. Falling in love in the middle of war made both of them have reservations, and they refused to even say the word for the longest time. 

But when it was out, it was hard to ignore just how much he truly did love him.

He loved the way the knight smiled at him. Reserved and sweet. Hesitant for fear of what eyes might watch the exchange, but the prince couldn't hold back how much joy that soared through his heart the moment he saw it. He couldn't hold back his own bright smile that was reserved only for his partner in life. It was more obvious at times than others. Sometimes in the middle of conversations with his retainer or his siblings, he would pause in the middle of his conversations just to stare and smile a little longer than necessary. To see the knight blush at the attention--a light flush painted cheeks and neck that made something flutter in the supposedly cold and callous prince's heart. They claim the prince softened with the castle knight coming into his life.

He would have to agree.

There was no regret in that. He didn't think he could love as much as he did. Didn't think he was capable of falling in love as deeply and as hard as he had. It gave him whiplash that he still was struggling to come out of. People say he'll get out of this honeymoon phase and you'll grow tolerable of your partner and no longer falling.

The prince didn't think it was possible when he fell every time the knight flashed a semblance of a grin at him.

To be reduced to this mess was terribly unexpected, but impossibly welcomed.

He was unabashedly in _love_ with his partner.

The way his hair remained with its unapologetic cowlicks was something he could never change. Each word carefully picked, many reserved only for the prince's ears only. Specifically in their shared bedroom where the most private and intimate conversations took place. Where their gentle words of love and comfort. Their touches purposeful and delicate. A tender interaction between the two where sometimes moments that were meant to just talk about their day moved to their lips meeting in an intimate slow, passionate dance. Where sometimes the knight would end up in his lap as they kissed the time away. His lips ever plush and gentle. Soft in how they handled the prince's to not leave a mark or bruise them. On the other hand, the crown prince wanted others to know that he was _his_. Leaving the knight's lips kiss swollen. His plump bottom lip a particularly easy target as he often gently tugged it earning a low moan from the knight. His back would arch leaning further into him, melting into the prince, the knight’s calloused, hardened hands gently cupping the pale cheeks of his partner and he began to put all his weight into his hands. The prince would slide his hands up his back slipping it under his shirt meeting warm flushed skin. Another running through his hair messing it up even more than it already was.

And though sometimes they would part, say that was it enough, though both could kiss the day away, other times they would pause and murmur how they have things to do.

Then, he was pressing the knight against some surface. His desk, the wall, their bed. Other times, it was as simple as a simple unbuckling of pants and the knight was in his lap once more in a slow ride--or fast depending on impending meetings with which the prince would always claim he could be late to; he was the prince after all.

His favorite was cliche. In their bed, sinking into the sheets, limbs tangling and he swallowed the low quiet moans that escaped his lover, his knight, his partner. The prince's name becoming a chant, a prayer that he relished in. The prince never had to be concerned about noise really. His partner was particularly quiet in bed. Often releasing soft moans, as beads of sweat would glitter his skin. As he dug his nails deeper into the prince's back and arms. Marks that no one would see but him. Beg for him to _never_ stop, a chant that he was _close_ . His chest brushed a faint red as he reached a climax releasing another low, deeper moan and a breathless, warm utterance of his name. His eyes would clench shut and then flutter open as he relaxed further with a warm smile, eyes looking the prince up and down with a fondness that caused a throbbing in more places than just his chest. The crown prince would lean down and kiss his neck continuing his ministrations earning a louder moan which was few and far between. He was so _in love_ with everything that encompassed his knight. As fingers would delicately interlace into the golden locks of the prince tugging slightly every time he got the _spot_.

The prince loved the warmth from the connection of their bodies. Though it just made them sweatier and warmer than necessary, it provided him comfort that could only be satiated by _him_.

 _Fuck_ , he loved him.

Pulling the knight close to him, holding him as they both fell into a deep slumber that they never got during the war replenished him with life.

The knight would complain fondly that the prince, now king, abused his power to drag the knight from his meetings as the Head of the Castle Knights or training the other knights, to talk to him in the halls and making out wherever the King wanted to. It was an abuse of power, but he didn't regret it. How could he when his knight was perfect in every way?

And so when he asked the question one night and his bright green eyes watered up with tears as he chanted “ _gods,_ _yes, yes, yes!”_ and “ _I love you”_ simultaneously throwing his arms around his lover, all the king could do was hold him tight and wish he never had to let go. He cried a little too he was sure, and he couldn’t remember the last time he did that. But his partner was good at bringing out sides of him that he didn’t think remained after so many years of hardening himself for the worst. A wet laugh of joy escaped his lips as he held him close and kissed his neck.

 _He was going to marry him_.

His fiance, though he preferred to stay out of politics himself, granted solutions that the King probably wouldn’t have thought of himself. When he actually did get involved it presented relief to him because he was always reasonable. And despite the fact that they once did get into a really bad argument prior to engagement about a policy that split them up for several months, the knight still did his best. Xander tried harder to be a better listener and understand him.

The public loved him, the knight always smiled brightly to them all. And despite wanting to keep out the public eye as much as possible, being the Head of the Castle Knights and being engaged to the King made it hard to not be seen. So he did what he did best and put on his brilliant smile and wave to them all adorned in royal garments that brought out his eyes and made it hard for the King to not stare at how beautiful he looked all the time. He would blush, but that would only make him smile wider and laugh and the people loved him. In a lifetime where his partner always wondered where he stood and if he belonged, the King hoped that now he could see that he was safe and he would never let anything harm him.

That he belonged right here, by his side in the warmth of his arms. Telling him he looked gorgeous when he woke up in the morning. That he was the sun that broke through the heavy blanket of dark clouds in Nohr making it finally shine in a way it had never before. It always earned him a lot of sputtering and a very embarrassed knight and all he could do was laugh at how adorable he was and feather him with kisses. It was a cliche. His fiance had heard it so many times, yet still, he would go bright red in the face and stumble out of bed in a hurry for a meeting he didn't have.

And he would hug him and hold him until he would come back to bed and just rest a little longer. The warmth that he held melted the ice around his heart and the king didn’t know where he would be without his partner. If he had lost him in that war, what would he have been like?

The knight would always tell him not to consider it. That it was something he was working hard on not thinking about too. But they survived it and they were moving forward to a brighter future.

Together.

“I love you,” he heard mumbled against his chest. The king stared at the ring on his finger as they cuddled close following a long day. “I _love_ you.” He said insistently looking up at the king with a pout that meanr he was taking too long to answer. There was a slight smile on his face and the king smirked.

“So needy,” the king nuzzled against his neck earning a small chuckled as he curled tighter. “I love you too, my love.” His husband sighed placing his hand against his chest and the king took it in his own before closing his eyes to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to right something quick post Perdu, but that didn't happen lolol.  
> So here's this haha  
> I have a few more Xander/Silas fics that I'm working on and still brainstorming for my ChromGai AU so here's to hoping we can see that soon! Probably won't post that until I have a couple chapters done!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Let me know what you all think!


End file.
